Kian Shun
Kian Shun was a Human male member of the Guardian of the Whills and one of the last survivors of the Church of the Force. He was once a Jedi Knight way before the Clone Wars, before he became a Guardian of the Whills. Biography Time of Galactic Unrest HotS - Bria Tharen went looking for him when he got lost. She made a deal with the Jedi Order, who would supply his last known location in exchange for a few very valuable datacards. 1. The Believer He was only a recruit within the Guardian of the Whills in 23 BBY when the Festival of New Life took place on Jedha. He along with Chirrut Imwe patrolled the streets and learned a lot from the elder Guardian, like what Faiths attended the Festival and what they stood for. Chirrut also challenged him to reach out to his surroundings and feel the flow inside the planet. When for a moment he paid no attention, he got attacked and slammed down by Chirrut, causing him to always pay attention from that point forward. Chirrut then took him back to the Temple of the Whills where he showed him the Kyber Crystal mines under it, hidden from the outside. It was there that Kian started meditating and learned how to listen to the resonation of the crystals. He was later deemed a worthy Guardian by Chirrut and Baze. Reign of the Galactic Empire 5. Eye of the Temple Kian traveled to Jedha aboard a cargo freighter, smuggled there by Kelta Venna. From Venna he learns that he has 24 hours to return to get safe passage away from Jedha and Kian travels to Jedha City where he encounters Killi Gimm, a fellow former Guardian of the Whills. Using his knowledge of the secret entrances to the Temple of the Whills, he gets to the topfloor, the overlook over the entire planet, where he meets Lor San Tekka who has been holed up there since he got trapped. Learning that his former mentor was gone too, Kian and San Tekka attempt to escape but the Imperial forces blow up the front gate that was blockaded and flood the temple. Kian forces San Tekka to leave while he can and Kian holds of the Stormtroopers. Ultimately he is saved by Chirrut Imwe and Baze Malbus and later meet up with Killi and San Tekka outside, saying that the former ways of the Guardians are over, the Force has turned dark. Kian believes his destiny is elsewhere and he and San Tekka leave aboard Venna's freighter towards the Ring of Kafrene where they separate, with Kian going to Botaan. Star Wars - Dark Times Star Wars - Dark Times: Infiltrator He was living on the planet Botaan when the Galactic Empire came seeking for any rebels connected to the insurgents there and he was encountered by Agent Garr Maccon and a squad of Stormtroopers. Shun however overpowered them and defeated them, but allowed Maccon to escape, sensing something around him that felt very familiar. He then disappeared from sight, but later got a comlink call from The Mentor asking whether he succeeded in finding a way in and Shun tells him he believes he has as they require the access for their strike against the Empire. After the call he blended in with the crowd in the city. Kian was meditating while all hell broke lose above the ground in the capital of Botaan. When The Mentor contacted him, he warned him of acting to rash, but the Mentor tells him that he can't hold his people back much longer and that they will act. He arrives shortly afterwards the insurgents attack the Imperial complex. He tries to calm them down, but is forced into battle, but manages to escape right before the Empire gets the overhand over the insurgents. Kian was once again conversing with The Mentor and he expressed his annoyance over the actions that the insurgents did on Botaan. He later was approached by a group of insurgents led by Kuy Vaal to help them out in getting the TK-XTERM unit out of the complex with the intel he found. Kian agreed to help them to help the Rebellion. He and the insurgents infiltrated the complex on Botaan through an underwater entrance which was loosely guarded. Initially in stealth, but later discovered, he along with the insurgents fought off the Imperial forces but noticed that Garr Maccon was approaching their position. Splitting from the group, he sealed himself and Maccon within a room, confronting the Imperial over his own Force Sensitivity and how his father Efra Maccon was once a Jedi Master. He then engaged Maccon in a fight after Maccon was unwilling to listen to reason. While still locked in battle with Garr Maccon, Kian finally began to get through to Maccon. Even though Maccon was fighting back against him, Kian believed it was important for Garr to understand the legacy that Efra Maccon left him and the galaxy. He deactivated the safety doors and left with Maccon, running past the spot where Kuy Vaal was but was unable to prevent Kuy from killing Agent Streeve. He later met up with Bria Tharen, and it was revealed that they were in some kind of romantical relationship, but informed her that he would take Garr to Tython, to the Dark Reach, what his father had built. They then left after Kian promised Bria they would catch up with her at Point Stark. Star Wars - Dark Times: The Dark Reach He and Garr Maccon arrived at Tython where they quickly found the ancient Jedi Temple. Kian revealed to Garr how the Jedi Temple was destroyed thousands of years ago by a relentless attack by the ancient Sith Empire. They then found a Holocron where Kian instructed Garr to meditate on, leading the young man to experience Force Visions. While waiting for Garr to open the way to The Dark Reach, Kian met a group of Lanai caretakers led by Suh-Rah-Olk who were first distrusting of them, but warmed up to them. Ultimately Kian entered the same dream state as Garr and joined him into traveling to the Dark Reach. He showed Garr Maccon around in The Dark Reach, revealing how people could enter the Dark Reach, either by being completely tuned to the Dark Side or the Light Side, or having found the correct and direct balance in the Force. They anger sprits at some point and they travel further through the spectral version of Tython version of the Dark Reach as the old Jedi Temple slowly begins to rebuilt itself and Kian introduces Garr to the Daughter, or rather a statue depicting her. When they find a chamber filled with Holocrons, they accidently trigger a mechanism that leads all the spirits to their location and they are forced to flee again, but their weapons do not work on them. Ultimately it takes Efra Maccon to have them stand down, before revealing that Kian long ago was a Jedi Knight. Kian, after being revealed that he was once a Jedi Knight, attempts to convince Garr of his solid intentions and ultimately manages to convince him that he doesn't mean anything to hurt him, despite The Dark Reach working against him. Finally they make it back to the giant chamber where they found the Holocrons earlier, but this time the room changes into a different setting with a large pedestal with two Noetikons on them. Meditating on one of them, Kian unlocks one of them, revealing it to contain a presence imprint of Satele Shan, an ancient Grand Master of the Jedi Order who understands his doubts and the thin line he walks on the path of doubt. She encourages him to seek out Force Nexuses in the galaxy and learn more about the origin and the true extent of the Force. After leaving the Dark Reach with Garr, they fly to rendezvous with Bria Tharen and the others, when Kian discovers to his horror that Garr managed to unlock the other Noetikon, which held the presence imprint of a Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Marr. They then set course for the Alderaan system. 3. The Blade and the Shield After returning from Tython, he was present in a conference holocall with Leia Organa and Bria Tharen in which they discussed the progression of the preparations for the operation against the Empire. He agreed with Leia's assessment of needing another pilot, which would turn out to be Hera Syndulla. Star Wars - Dark Times: The Gathering He piloted the Sapphire Hawk to the Alderaan system where a hidden Rebel base was, Pinnacle Base. Here they were greeted by General Hera Syndulla, General Crix Madine and his former lover, Bria Tharen. Madine introduced them to the plans to engage the Empire on Coruscant and land a critical blow against the Galactic Empire. When discussing how to deal with Palpatine, Kian admitted they hoped Garr would be enough, but they might need the both of them to deal with them. After hearing they need a set of Deep Core clearance codes and a starship that won't reveal themselves to much, Kian, Hera, Bria and Chopper travel to Nar Shaddaa where they are awaited by Madine's agent Mesa Greenbark. They are then introduced to her Rebel cell on the Upper Promenade.